The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for collecting waste plastics as separated which are suitable for collecting plastics, suited to conversion into oil, from separated municipal refuse.
Generally, waste plastics included in sorted or separated municipal refuse are discarded along with chinaware and other garbage for reclaiming land or are incinerated, whereass land reclamation involves the problem of securing the site of reclamation, and incineration involves the problem as to improvements of the incinerator.
Accordingly, it is thought useful to exclude polyvinyl chlorides, which are not suited to conversion into oil, from waste plastics which are in the form of a mixture of various plastics and to convert the remaining plastics of higher grade (such as polyethylene, polypropylene and polystyrene) into oil for reuse.
In converting waste plastics including polyvinyl chlorides, there arises the problem that the conversion of the waste into oil produces hydrogen chloride, deteriorating the conversion apparatus or impairing the safety of operation, or the problem of difficulty in handling bulky plastics such as expanded polystyrene.